Mercy and Pepper Sharrow
'''The relationship between farmer Pepper Sharrow and the Castells handmaiden, Mercy.' Mercy and Pepper met before Episode 1 of Season 1. While Mercy arrived around the same time as Samuel Castell, Pepper has been in Jamestown ever since he was a child. They shared a pure friendship until they started to develop romantic feelings towards each other. Pepper gifted her with a pebble, they danced together and kissed. It took them a long time to overcome their shy natures but they eventually did. Throughout Jamestown Season 1 Pepper presents Mercy with a pebble he picked from the earth. He found the stone to be beautiful like Mercy. The girl says she has to go back but eventually claims to like her stone. Meanwhile, Mercy falls ill and Samuel Castell helps her to bed. Christopher Priestley tries to feed her some medicine but she says she’s afraid of taking it in fear that God might think she doesn’t enough faith in him to cure her. Mercy shows to Samuel the pebble Pepper gave to her and says there is love in it. Later, Samuel visits the Sharrow plantation and Pepper asks him about Mercy. Samuel states that Mercy will improve and has the stone he gave to herEpisode 1.02. Meanwhile, Pepper is walking in the woods and watches Mercy with Nathan Bailey. He becomes upset and doesn’t return her waving. She confesses to Bailey that she likes Pepper and he gave her a stone. Later, while Mercy is crying outside the Castell's household, Pepper approaches her to ask for his stone backEpisode 1.04. During St. John’s festivities, Pepper jumps over bonfires and dances with MercyEpisode 1.06. One night, Pepper finds Mercy in the Sharrows plantation and asks what she’s doing there. She's drunk and says she can’t recall but that he’s handsome and wants to kiss him all night long. When she’s about to kiss him, however, she passes out and Pepper covers her with a blanket. Later, Pepper and the other Sharrows collected their harvest of tobacco. He's dancing with Mercy during the harvest's celebrations when the first African slaves arrive at JamestownEpisode 1.08. Season 2 During Alice and Silas Sharrow’ son christening, Mercy says to Pepper that her mistress, Jocelyn Castell wants her to stop weeping but she confesses she can’t. Pepper suggests she might cry when Jocelyn is not around. Mercy says she never thought of that and complements his clevernessEpisode 2.01. Meanwhile, Alice's son goes missing. Mercy claims she has never been so angry at God and starts to throw rocks to the sky. Pepper asks her what she’s doing. Verity states she’s throwing stones at GodEpisode 2.03. A cross is erected outside Jamestown. Pepper tells Mercy they could meet in the woods. Mercy tells she wants to meet for kissing. Pepper and Mercy kiss in the woods. Maria nearly falls down from a tree and is rescue by Chacrow. Alongside Mercy, Chacrow takes them to the Sharrow plantation. While leaving church, Pepper and Mercy agree to meet againEpisode 1.07. Season 3 Jocelyn Castell interrupts Mercy and Pepper flirting. Jocelyn tells Mercy she can’t marry because she’s a maid devoted to a life of servitude therefore she must give Pepper no hope. Later, Mercy tells Pepper she can’t marry him because she's a maid. Nicholas Farlow approaches them and hits Mercy with his stick and then threatens Pepper. At the Sharrow Hundred, Pepper wants to take revenge against Farlow because he stroke Mercy. Henry Sharrow gives him a weapon and says it’s his choice to make. Pepper goes to Jamestown. Mercy realizes what Pepper wants to do and tries to stop him but he doesn’t listen. However, Farlow is beheaded by the governorEpisode 3.01. At the Sharrow Hundred, Mercy returns Virginia’s toy to Henry. He tells Mercy to keep the toy for her own babes because Virginia loved the dirt and that’s how he’ll remember her. Mercy goes to Pepper and pays him a compliment. Pepper says he’ll seek a wife from England because Sharrows need family. Mercy leaves heartbrokenEpisode 3.03. Mercy goes to the Sharrow Hundred and tells Pepper about the golden horse so he might be the one to catch it. Pepper informs her he has sent for a wife from EnglandEpisode 3.04. Verity Rutter tells Mercy that Pepper is a good man and she should have his child. Mercy says God would strike her down if she was to be pregnant and unmarried. Verity says God didn’t care when the governor killed Nicholas Farlow and placed his head on a spike. Later, Mercy approaches Verity and says she has been thinking about her advice to take Pepper into the long grass and she can’t do it because it will be a sin. Verity laughs and walks away. Mercy goes to the church and meets with Temperance Yeardley. She asks Lady Yeardley what it like is to be carrying a child. Temperance says the world is kinder and God loves a pregnant woman. Mercy decides to follow Verity’s advice and runs off to Pepper, and gives him a big kissEpisode 3.05. One night, Mercy makes some sort of pregnancy test. The next morning, she goes to the Sharrow Hundred and runs into Winganuske. She tells Mercy that Pepper Sharrow is hunting in Ridgewater. Mercy agrees to wait for him. She talks to Winganuske about babies and motherhood. Mercy says she can’t wait and decides to go seek for Pepper. At the woods, Nematanu chases after Mercy but is stopped and killed by Pepper. Later, Mercy tells Pepper that she’s pregnant and so they must marryEpisode 3.07. Mercy is baking a cake for her wedding to Pepper and asks Jocelyn if she accepts to break it over her head at the wedding. Jocelyn happily accepts. Mercy and Pepper are married and the townsfolk celebrate. They both survive the Pamunkey attackEpisode 3.08. Quotes Gallery Mercys1ep2.png Peppermercys2ep7.png References Category:Relationships